I. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to transmission line support structures and more particularly to brackets for transmission line support structures.
II. Background Discussion
A number of different types of wires extend across large areas through the use of transmission lines, for example power and telephone lines. In some instances these lines are held above ground by a series of support structures, such as H-frame poles, steel poles, single wood or steel lattice, etc. The wires may be connected directly to the support structure or connected indirectly, for example through insulators or other devices. In the case of electrical wires, the electrical wires are connected to insulators, which are then connected to the support structures. The insulators may be configured to swing or rotate, allowing the insulators and the wires to move with the wind and other factors. However, as the insulators may move, the connection location on the support structure that connects to the insulators may wear-out over time. For example, in some instances the insulators are connected to the support structures at a spacer fitting assembly. The spacer fitting assembly may include an aperture that receives a fastener, such as a hook, clevis or the like that connects the insulators to the support structure. As the insulators swing or otherwise move, the aperture in the spacer fitting may deform or “mushroom,” pushing the material outwards, additionally the aperture may become elongated. Over time the aperture may eventually fail, causing the insulators and wires to fall to the ground, which could also potentially create a domino effect and cause other spacer fittings to fail also.
Replacing the connection location, i.e. the spacer fitting assembly, can be an expensive and complicated process. For instance, H-frame support structures may include two cross beams that are connected together by the spacer fitting assembly, and replacing the spacer fitting assembly requires the removal of bolts, which may be old and/or weathered. These bolts may be difficult to remove and replace, in fact some bolts may become stripped while they are removed. Also, the spacer fitting assembly often sets a distance between the two cross beams and this distance may vary between location points on each beam (i.e. the beam spacing changes width along their length) and may also vary between support structures. Typically, replacing the spacer fitting assembly also requires the distance between the cross beams to be kept essentially the same. This type of replacement may require significant time and labor expenses. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a quick and simple connection replacement and/or reinforcement for a spacer fitting assembly.